Transformers Prime: The Warrior
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if another mech was on Team Prime? And this mech was a childhood friend of Optimus. Exia is second in command and a warrior at spark, but how will he handel his changing feelings? Well then lets see shall we!
1. Chapter 1 Darkness Rising Part 1

Welcome to Transformers Prime: The Warrior!

Hayo everyone!

In this story I have added my Oc Exia who is a childhood friend of Orion Pax, he is also Optimus closest friend.

Exia will look like a Prime version of Movie Sideswipe.

Also, what do you call the things on Movie Sideswipes back? Are they doorwings, winglets? What are they? If someone knows please let me know.

I do NOT own transformers in any way, shape or form, I only own my OC and story idea.

* * *

 **EARTH, ROAD OUTSIDE JASPER**

It was a nice sunny day in Jasper, the roads were empty as most people were in work or school. Down one of these roads drove a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. Its radio was playing 'Rihanna-shut up and drive' but the strangest thing about the car was, it had no drive.

": Arcee, Bulkhead, Exia, Bumblebee!:" A deep voice spoke on the radio making the car skid to a stop, ": Rondevu back at base, and prepare to ground bridge!:" The silver car turned and drove back the way it came at fast speeds.

 **CLIFFJUMPERS LOCATION**

As the Decepticon warship flew off down on the ground a green portal opened up. From it came Ratchet who landed tense and ready to fight, next to come from the portal was Bulkhead who landed with his cannon drawn. The next to exit the ground bridge came a silver mech who had wheeled peds landed in front of Ratchet with a sword drawn on his left arm and double barrel blaster on his right arm. Bumblebee and Arcee landed next with guns drawn, the last bot to exit the ground bridge was the Autobot leader himself, Optimus Prime.

When the bots saw no fighting or Decepticons they relaxed putting their weapons away. Optimus soon spoke "An untapped energon deposit," Bulkhead walked over saying "Whats left of it,"

The silver mech spoke up "The first Decepticon activity, in three years," his voice was smooth and baritone.

Optimus glanced over saying "That we know of if they're scouting for energon. They may be preparing for his return," Primes battle mask retracted as he spoke.

Exia nods as he rolled over to the edge of the creator to get a better look, he soon jumped down following Arcee and Bumblebee. He looked around at the burnt crystals trying to spot his red horned friend, his spark sank when he heard Arcee.

"No," Arcee said as she picked up something, turning around Exia saw one of Cliffjumpers helm horns in Arcee hands. His golden optics harden as Optimus asks "Ratchet, can you track his position?"

The Medic nods opening a panel on his arm to show a scanner, Exia held his breath dreading the answer "No! Cliffjumpers life signal...just went offline," Ratchet said as he looked back at the group.

Arcee gasps holding the silver horn tightly, Bumblebee hugged her trying to comfort the femme. Bulkhead held his head down in respect for his fallen friend, Exia growls turning he cursed in Cybertronian and sliced a nearby energon crystal in half. Optimus sighs as Ratchet typed something into his scanner, Exia rolled over his winglets raised high. (I know it's not the correct term, but I'm using it)

Soon everyone was gathered at the edge of a cliff as the sunset, Optimus was the first to speak "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind. And we owe it to our fallen comrade, to survive,"

Arcee stepped forward and placed Cliffjumpers horn down on the ground. Getting up she turned and began to walk away.

"Arcee?" Exia asks as she walked.

"If Cliffs gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back," Her voice was a bit shaky. "So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind," she transforms and drove off.

Ratchet moved to stand by Optimus saying "Optimus, helping the humans will only result in more tragedy,"

Optimus who was watching Arcee drive off said "Your opinion is noted," his tone of voice made it clear that there would be no more discussion on the subject at hand.

Exia sighs as he returned to base, he had been close to Cliffjumper almost like brothers in a way. He soon arrived at the base with Ratchet and Optimus right behind him, the three bots transformed Ratchet went to the medical area to sort out his medical supplies. Optimus went to the main computer and Exia went deeper into the base, he needed to blow off some steam in the base's training room.

 **HOUR LATER**

Exia came back from his training session feeling less angry now, he skated into the main room to hear "And the Cons would have been scrap metal, if I hadn't been distracted by the human" Arcee said as she gave her report.

"Human?" Optimus asks Bumblebee held up two digits saying " **Two human boys** ,"

"Two boys," Optimus said as he glanced at his scout and femme warrior.

"I guess the second one caught us in action? I don't know! Was a little busy at the time," Arcee said with a little bite in her voice,

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our allies will be at grave risk," Optimus said as turned to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Bring the two boys here tomorrow," Optimus said as Exia went to another computer and typed a few things in, he turns to the duo asking "Names?"

Arcee said "The first boy is Jack Darby, I didn't catch the second one's name. But he looked to be eleven or twelve years old," Nodding Exia typed the name in.

"Here we go, Jack Darby, he goes to the local High school in Jasper. School time finishes at 3:30 pm, you can pick him up then," Exia said as he turned to Bumblebee.

"If the younger boy goes to the school, he will recognize Bumblebee," the two nod and left to get some recharge.

"You should get some rest as well, Exia," Optimus said as the silver mech turned to him.

"I will Optimus, but these reports need doing," Exia said as he went to start typing when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I will take care of it, go and rest," Optimus said gently pushing his second in command towards the hallway. Exia sighs saying "All right, See you in the morning Chief," Exia skated away with a small huff.

Inside his room, Exia sighs laying on his side thinking about the recent events. He knew one thing though as he slipped into recharge, tomorrow was gonna be a hectic day.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like this story so far.

Exia is gonna play a big part in upcoming chapters.

So, for now, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Rising Part 2

Hello everyone!

I did a bit of research and turns out the things on Exia and Arcee's backs are called Winglets.

So I will be using that from now on

I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form. I only own my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness Rising part 2

 **AUTOBOT BASE**

Exia hmms as he leaned on the wall of the base, he was waiting for Arcee and Bumblebee to return from picking the two boys up. He was board out of his processor! Anything to relieve him of his boardem would be nice right now!

He soon looked up to see Optimus walk into the main room, the light shined off the Primes armor catching Exia's optics. The warrior shook his helm pushing un-needed thoughts aside, he pushed off the wall as he heard the sound of engines. They were back!

Looking over he saw Bumblebee drive into the base with Arcee behind him with the boy Jack Darby and a human girl? Hang on, wasn't there only two humans who saw them? And weren't they both boys?

Exia waited until the humans got off/out of the bots letting them transform, Exia pushed off the wall before going over to them.

"I thought there were only two humans?" Exia asked looking down at the three of them.

Arcee held her hip saying "haven't you heard? Human's multiple," She then walked over to the ground bridge.

' _Humans don't reproduce that fast, do they?_ ' Exia thought that was a subject he could look at later.

He watched as the youngest boy held up his hand towards the girl with a polite smile saying "I'm Raf,"

Only for the girl who was opened mouthed in awe to run forward saying "I'm Miko!"

"Who are you?" Miko asked stopping in front of Bulkhead who looked a little nerves.

"Bulkhead," The wrecker said as the little girl gave a small gasp before the floodgate opened up.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weight? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko asked making Bulkhead stare at her in dumbfounded.

"So, if you guys are robots then who made you?" Raf asked making Ratchet huff.

"Huff, please!" Ratchet said as Exia moved to stand near the ground bridge as Optimus walked forward.

Optimus approach made the children turn around as Miko ran back over to Jack and Raf's side, they looked up at Optimus as he spoke.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," Optimus said while watching the humans.

Exia was surprised when Jack took a step forward asking "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus said as Arcee moved to stand by him.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee said referring to when Jack first met Arcee.

Jack looks back at Optimus still a little-confused asking "Okay, why are they here?"

' _He sure does know which questions to ask_ ' Exia thought impressed with the boy.

Optimus moved so he was kneeling down, this allowed him to be somewhat optic to eye level with the humans.

"A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war," Optimus said as Exia leaned on the wall, memories of before and after the war flashing through his processor.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked as he tugged at his backpack.

"Foremost, over control of our worlds supply of energon the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Optimus said as Raf and Jack listened intently while Miko played with her hair.

She then sighs asking "Is there gonna be a quiz?" She was ignored as Jack sent her a look that said 'not funny' shutting her up.

Jack shook his head asking "What has Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic," Optimus said as he stood up.

Exia pushed off the wall saying "With or without Megatron, you three will still be in danger,"

"Exia is correct since you now know of our existence and I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours," Optimus said as he moved to stand by the computers with the other bots while Exia leaned on the railing.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911," Jack said before asking "Can we go now?"

Miko didn't like the sound of that, one bit! "Are you insane?! I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it," Miko said giving Jack a small glare.

They looked over as Optimus said "It is best that you three remain under out watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intention,"

This did not seem to sit well with Ratchet who turned away from the computer, he looked a little annoyed.

"Optimus, with all due respect the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!" Ratchet said looking between Optimus and the children.

"Children?" Jack asks sounding a little offended, Exia tilted his helm remembering the info he got on Jack.

Ah! Jack was 16 so he was classed as a teenager, so being called a child was a little offending to him. Exia knew the feeling when he was younger, he hated being called a youngling when he was growing into his frame.

"They have no protective shell, if they get underfoot they will go squish," Ratchet said while stomping his ped lightly making the humans jump a bit.

Optimus undeterred simply held his hips saying "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step,"

Exia then tensed as an alarm went off, he moved away from the railing on his wheeled peds as his winglets tucked close to his back. That alarm meant only one thing.

"What's that?" Jack asked a little started.

Exia huffs saying "Proximity censore, it means someone is up top," he pointed a servo up as Ratchet pulled up a screen on the computer.

"It's agent Fowler," He said making Exia sigh, of course! Now of all times, the agent decides to pay them a visit.

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys?" Jack asks a little confused.

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit only when there are issues," Optimus said turning to the humans.

"It may be best if you do not meet him at this time," Optimus advised making Jack nod as he quickly directed Raf and Miko to hide behind the huge stairs close by.

Exia moved and leaned back on the railing, his arms crossed and winglets relaxed as he added extra cover for the humans behind his peds. He looked over at the base elevator it stopped.

The doors open and Agent Fowler got straight into it. He walked out of the elevator, not once pausing in his stride as he reached the railing. "Seven wrecks, 34 fender-benders, a three-hour traffic jam! And a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," He said as Bumblebee and Arcee shared a glance.

"So? Anything you care to get off your tin chest? Prime?" Agent Fowler asked not sound very pleased.

' _He must_ _be tired_ ' Exia thought he noticed when Fowler gets stressed out or very tired he gets like this.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler," Optimus said not really convincing Fowler.

"They're back aren't they?" He asked a small frown on his face.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much too valuable," Optimus said as Exia felt tiny hands touch his peds.

He glanced down to see Jack peek out before quickly hiding again, Exia looked back over at the agent and Prime.

"Then its time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler said sending Optimus a small glare.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat," Optimus said making a good point.

"Says you," Fowler challenged making Bulkhead react.

"Hey, fleshie! Was anyone splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force," Bulkhead said ripping off some equipment on the side before squeezing it.

"And how much to use," He said thus breaking the device.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled as he went over to the wrecker and his now ruined equipment both were silenced by a growl from Exia.

"Enough!" Exia growls unknowingly sending shivers up a certain mechs spinal strut.

Looking back over Exia gave Optimus a nod before relaxing again.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophic, perhaps you can condone wides spread human casualties agent Fowler, I, however, can not," Optimus said pulling away from the railings.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar," Fowler said before going back over and into the elevator. "Or I will," He said before pressing a button making the lift doors close and up it went.

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead said as Exia pushed away from the railings and skated over.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus said as the humans came out and went up the stairs and onto the catwalk.

Miko looked around in excitement at all the cool tech, when she took note of something on Exia's arms.

"Are those swords?" She asked eyes lighting up.

Exia glanced at her then at his arms before saying "They are, I'm a warrior class it's common for us to use blades in fights,"

"Awesome! Can I see them?" Miko asked leaning over to get a better look.

Exia chuckles, it always amazed him at how innocent some humans could be. Mostly the young children, they were so naive and innocent it was just too damn cute!

Before Exia could answer Miko's question Ratchet cursed making everyone look at him.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet said before turning to everyone saying "Cliffjumpers signal popped back online,"

Confused Miko looked at the bots asking "Who's Cliffjumper?"

"How is that possible?" Exia asked shock clear in his voice as he rolled over winglets raised high.

"It isn't, another bug the system is chocked full of them," Ratchet said gesturing to the computer.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," Arcee said turning to look at Optimus and Exia both looked at each before nodding.

Optimus looked over at Ratchet saying "Ratchet, prepare sickbay we may need it," He started to walk over to the ground bridge with his fellow bots when.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked making Jack and Raf send her a 'really?' look how would they be any help?

"Remain with Ratchet," Optimus said then he turned to the ground bridge as Miko let out a disappointed 'aw' behind them.

Exia was about to transform as the ground bridge powered up when he heard Ratchet whine behind him, he paused blinking a few times. Did Ratchet just copy Miko?

": Did Ratchet just whine?:" Exia asked Optimus over a privet comlink they shared, Optimus just chuckled down the link before closing it.

Shaking his helm Exia looked at the ground bridge portal as Optimus ran forward yelling "Autobots! Roll out!"

Exia grins as he shot forward while transforming on the go, he landed in car form with ease and drove beside Arcee.

 **DECEPTICON MINE**

Exia grunts as they exited the portal to find themselves in a mine, a large one. He transforms taking his blasters out, he stood tense as Arcee lands beside him followed by Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus as the portal closed behind them.

"Energon mine, a large one at that," Exia said looking around at the large crystals.

"Judging by its scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," Optimus said walking forward as the sound of drilling was heard.

Running over or skating in Exia's case, they ducked behind some rocks to witness some drones cutting away at the energon crystals and transporting them. There was some big drills being used as well and crates.

' _How long have these guys been here?_ ' Exia thought narrowing his optics at the Cons.

Optimus suddenly moved beside him making Exia turn he then grins as Optimus said "Let's find Cliffjumper,"

Together the Autobots walked right into view of the drones, Exia tucked his winglets close to his back to avoid damaging them. He hated it when his winglets got damaged, they were sensitive and hard to reach to repair.

Almost immediately the drones spotted them and took aim, making the Autobots retaliate in kind. Blaster fire was everywhere as one drone tried to rush them with a drill only for Bulkhead to send it flying, the Autobots began to advance as Exia exchanged his blaster for his twin blades.

He rushed forward stabbing a drone in the chest before turning and slicing the head of another one off, he growls ducking a blast before skating forward as a drone came at him with the driller. Exia jumps and landed on the drill controls before slicing the Con across the neck, he jumps down on another bot crushing their chest.

He glanced around the area as he saw everyone gathering, skating over he retracted his blades as he rolled up beside Bulkhead.

Looking ahead the Autobots saw a large ground of drones and drilling equipment coming at them, Optimus ran forward while transforming yelling "Maximum Overdrive!"

The rest of the Autobots transform and began to drive and ram into the drones and drills with Optimus taking point, Bulkhead was not far behind him with Exia, Bumblebee and Arcee following close behind as they plowed through the drones and going deeper into the mine.

 **CENTER OF THE MINE**

The team soon arrived at an opening in the mine, they transform and quickly hit behind the crates. Bulkhead looked around before giving an impressed whistle.

"Quite and operation," He said before ducking as they were spotted and the Decepticons opened fire at them.

Exia quickly pulled his gun out and started firing at the drones, he growls as a shot nicked his shoulder.

"It's Cliff, I have a visual!" Arcee said as Exia moved and blocked a shot with his arm making him hiss a bit.

"Go! We will cover you!" Exia yelled as Arcee nods jumping over the crates and ran towards the upper level around the lift.

The warrior ducked down with a yell of cybertronian. "This is not going well!" He said looking over the crate.

After a few minutes of gunfire, the drones were down, Exia moved from behind the crate as a loud growl like snarl was heard. Looking up Exia said something red falling down.

He skated over with Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee only to gasp as he saw that it was the upper half of Cliffjumper! "Cliffjumper!" Exia yelled in shock the mech landed in the energon crystals below.

The laughter was heard making the bots look up only to see Starscream, the Decepticon's second in command, standing at the top of the mine.

"Prime!" Starscream yelled while holding something in his hand.

"I'd stick around but I'm squeamish," Starscream said before holding up his arm showing that he had a bomb! He activated it and dropped it, he then jumped and transformed and flew out of the mine.

"The joints gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled as Optimus turned around.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus ordered making everyone turn and transform.

They drove at top speed through the mine, Exia felt his spark rate increase as he pushed his speed to the limit. He felt the ground shake as an explosion ripped through the air, glancing back he saw a huge cloud of fire and dust coming right at them!

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" Optimus ordered as a second later the ground bridge portal opened up.

Exia transforms as he skidded into base panting his frame overheating, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him growl and turn to the owner of the hand only to see Ratchet making him relax.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet said as he did a quick scan of Exia before turning to the rest of the team asking "Where's Cliffjumper?"

Ratchet was met with silence as the humans watched on, well, until Miko decided to open her mouth.

"What was that explosion?! Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked rapidly apparently not noticing the atmosphere.

This really annoyed Arcee as she turned to Miko and gave her a glare and a growl saying "Look!" Luckily Miko was saved by Jack who walked over to Miko.

"Hey! Hey Miko, let's go and see what the bots hide in their sock draws," Jack said while pulling Miko away from the railings as she gave a sarcastic 'really?'

Exia turned to Arcee as Optimus asked: "Arcee, what did you see?" Exia rolled over to Arcee's side his winglets raised in worry.

"Not Cliff at least not anymore," Arcee said while holding her arms. "He was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war," She said before swaying and almost fell to the floor if Exia hadn't have caught her.

"Arcee!" Exia said as he helped her steady herself. "You all right?" Exia asked concerned while the other bots watched in concern while Bumblebee beeped in worry.

"I'm fine! Just dizzy," Arcee said as Exia helped her to sit down.

Ratchet came over and pulled his scanner out and began to scan Arcee, he moved it over her a few times it stayed green until it hit her hands.

Putting his scanner away Ratchet reached down asking "What is this?" Arcee held up her left servo showing a small patch of purple energon that gave off a purple mist.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it leaking it," Arcee said as Ratchet pulled a scalpel out and scrapped it off her servo.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," Ratchet ordered making Arcee nod as Bumblebee helped her up and over to get decontaminated.

Exia relaxed a bit as Ratchet went over to his workstation, no doubt to check out the strange purple energon. He had a bad feeling about that purple stuff, it sent a strong feeling of 'Frag no!' through his system.

He felt his winglets twitch as Jack spoke up behind him, turning he took note that he was standing next to Optimus. "Optimus I hate to bug but no bars," Jack said holding up his phone.

Optimus fully turned to the three humans saying "A security precaution, the silo walls insolate all radio waves,"

Jack lowered his phone before tapping a few buttons saying "Well if I don't call my Mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me,"

Optimus leaned forward asking "Have you broken a law?" Exia almost chuckled at how serious the Prime said it.

"Uh, curfew it's after 10 pm," Jack said as Raf stood beside him looking nerves.

"I better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf said.

"It's earth customs Optimus, human parents use them to keep the younglings safe," Exia said as he crossed his arms.

"I hadn't considered," Optimus said as he pulled back to stand straight. "But the issue of your safety remains," Optimus said before turning and addressing Bulkhead as he walked over.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home," Optimus said making Bulkhead nod.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko yelled making Exia wonder where her energy came from.

Only for Optimus to 'burst her bubble' saying "And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form,"

Bulkhead nods saying "Curbside duty, got it,"

Miko deflates saying "Aww,"

Optimus then turned to Bumblebee saying "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," The scout nods while looking at Raf who smiled back.

Exia turned watching as Optimus asked "Ratchet?" The medic simply raised his arm saying "Busy!"

Arcee who had just finished her decontamination bath looked over as Optimus spoke up.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," Optimus said as Jack rubbed the back of his head looking uneasy.

Arcee huffs saying "Still dizzy," Only for Ratchet to say "You're fine, says your physician," This made Exia chuckle, nice try Arcee.

The femme walked off not looking too pleased, the warrior mech watched as the humans went down the stairs and over to their new guardians as they transformed. Miko got into Bulkhead while chatting in an excited manor while Raf climbed into Bumblebee, Jack got on Arcee and with that the three bots and humans left the base.

"What a day this turned out to be," Exia said with a heavy sigh making Optimus turn to him.

"That it has, my friend," Optimus said glancing over at the base entrance before looking back at the silver mech.

Exia grunts reaching up he rubbed his neck saying "I'm gonna hit the wash rack, I think I got some rocks in my back,"

Unseen by Exia, Optimus looked his friend over before looking away the faintest of blue tinging his cheeks before fading away.

"Would you like some assistance?" Optimus asked turning to Exia making the warrior turn to him.

"Thanks, its always a pain to get the gunk and muck from my winglets and shoulders, plus I can help you wash your back as well," Exia said as he made his way over to the hallway that lead deeper into the base with Optimus following him.

Ratchet looked up from his work and glanced over at the direction Optimus and Exia had gone, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"They both have it bad, not surprising really. Humph," Ratchet mutterd to himself before looking back down at his work.

"Now, what are you?" Ratchet asked as he worked away.

Unaware of how deadly the purple energon really was and what it could do.

* * *

Done! Sorry if the fighting scene is not that good yet.

I'm working on it and I'll get better at the fight scenes as I go along, any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

In the next chapter, Exia faces a hord of the undead along side Optimus and Ratchet.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
